


Grey

by Black_Raven_Demon



Category: Dragon Kishi-dan | Dragon Knights
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Raven_Demon/pseuds/Black_Raven_Demon
Summary: Hujan membisikkan rahasia-rahasia getir yang takkan diucapkan, menanti dan mencari hati yang mampu mendengarkan semua kisahnya sebelum jatuh ke bumi. Rath POV.





	

**Grey**

 

 

 

**_Sebuah fanfiction manga Dragon Knights._ **

**_Disclaimer : Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami. Sedangkan Troy adalah karakter rekaan penulis fanfic ini._ **

 

 

***

 

Seperti biasa, pagi itu semua orang berkumpul di ruang tahta untuk memberikan laporan harian pada Lord Lykouleon. Tetapi hari ini agak sepi. Kaistern sudah pergi lagi tiga hari yang lalu, tampaknya posisinya sebagai diplomat membuatnya seringkali berada jauh dari Dragon Castle. Aku selalu berpikir kalau tugas sebagai diplomat adalah tugas yang sangat merepotkan dan membosankan. Setiap orang yang punya pekerjaan sebagai aparat pemerintahan selalu berubah drastis menjadi tipikal yang membosankan, egois atau keras kepala yang merepotkan setiap kali mengurusi hal-hal  yang terkait dengan dominasi. Semua pihak selalu mau mendahulukan kepentingannya dan tidak mau tahu dengan kepentingan bersama. Tapi kalau bekerja sambil keliling penjuru negeri seperti Kaistern sepertinya akan cukup asyik, barangkali saja dia bisa punya selingan berburu _youkai_ disela pekerjaannya. 

Hari ini kedua sahabatku juga pergi. Thatz pergi menemani seorang teman lamanya, Kitchel, untuk mencari tiga harta karun _Bangsa Naga._ Aku tak tahu untuk apa mereka mencarinya. Selama ini aku hanya tahu mengenai tiga benda tersohor itu dari satu buku usang di perpustakaan – dan aku nyaris berpikir kalau itu mitos belaka kalau saja Thatz tidak berkata akan mencarinya atas perintah Lord Lykouleon.Sementara itu, Rune pergi ke Hutan Peri. Dia berkata ada tugas yang sedang dilakukannya disana. Mereka berdua dikirim dalam tugas yang berbeda, aku ditinggalkan sendiri, dan mereka bahkan tidak terpikir untuk mengajakku.

Dua hari lalu terjadi insiden di Dragon Castle. Vierrez, youkai yang berniat mengajak Cesia pergi, untuk kesekian kalinya, menyusup kedalam Dragon Castle. Kali itu dia bersama seorang manusia suruhan Karl si _Alchemist_ dari Arinas. Mereka membuat kekacauan dalam gelap malam. Hampir saja kepala Nadil berhasil dicuri, kalau saja Cesia tidak menghentikannya. Di tengah perseteruan yang kacau, Vierrez tetap ngotot ingin membawa pergi Cesia, sementara gadis itu melawan Garfacky untuk menggagalkannya mencuri kepala sang Demon Lord dari Kainaldia. Kemudian Crewger muncul, melindungi Cesia dari serangan Garfacky, dan dia tewas. Kejadian itu berlangsung amat cepat, hingga aku hampir tidak menyadarinya sebelum mendengar ratapan Cesia yang tengah memeluk tubuh Crewger yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Cesia amat terpukul dengan kematian Crewger. Kemarin nampaknya dia sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika aku kebetulan lewat, kudengar samar-samar isak tangis di balik pintunya. Semua orang sedih kehilangan Crewger, termasuk aku. Wajar saja, Crewger sudah lama bersama Bangsa Naga. Bagiku, kami – aku dan Crewger – memiliki hubungan yang dekat dan kompleks. Hanya saja, aku sudah tahu bahwa suatu hari Crewger akan meninggalkan kami, sehingga aku bisa lebih berlapang dada atas kematiannya.

Hari ini ruang tahta terasa lebih luas dan sepi. Lady Raseleane juga tidak hadir. Namun tidak seperti biasanya juga, Cesia hadir. Gadis itu tampak lebih tegar hari ini. Ketika dipersilakan menyampaikan keperluannya, Cesia bilang hendak pergi ke Gunung Monster.

"Aku pernah mendengar dari Nenek Penyihir dulu, binatang yang tinggal di Gunung Monster dapat memberi kekuatan pada makhluk yang sudah mati," papar Cesia. "Aku menginginkan kekuatan itu untuk Crewger."

Apa dia baru saja bilang kalau Crewger bisa dihidupkan kembali? Tapi ke Gunung Monster, siapa yang akan pergi kesana? Aku yakin dia tidak akan diijinkan untuk pergi, mengingat seorang gadis tidak akan dibiarkan begitu saja ke tempat yang berbahaya. Lagipula secara langsung atau tidak Cesia punya tugas yang penting disini.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar cerita itu," kata Lord Lykouleon kemudian.

"Pasukan Nadil merahasiakannya supaya tidak diketahui _Bangsa Naga_. _Youkai_ juga hanya sedikit yang tahu," kata Cesia. Sepertinya dia benar-benar serius dengan niatnya.

"Biar orang lain saja yang pergi," sahut Lord Lykouleon. Aku sudah tahu kalau ijin yang dia inginkan adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Namun sang raja belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, dan kata-kata selanjutnya membuyarkan semua spekulasiku. "Aku ingin bicara begitu, tapi rasanya percuma. Bukannya berbahaya?"

"Tidak! Aku tetap ingin pergi."

Gadis ini memang suka sekali ngotot. Dasar keras kepala. Tapi walaupun begitu.........

"Aku yang ingin supaya Cesia berbuat sekehendak dia," kata Lord Lykouleon. "Pergilah. Hati-hati, ya."

Aku terperangah. _Apa?_ Hanya begitu saja? Semudah itukah? Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini.

"Terima kasih," ucap Cesia penuh syukur. Serta merta raut wajahnya berubah cerah.

_Berbuat sekehendak dia..._   Kata-kata itu begitu berkabut bagiku, tidak akan pernah jelas. Mengapa tidak ada yang menyanggah keputusan itu? Mereka menyetujui seorang gadis untuk pergi ke tempat yang berbahaya sendirian. Meskipun Cesia mungkin punya kemampuan bertahan yang cukup tinggi, tetap saja mengkhawatirkan.

Aku menghela napas alih-alih mengeluh bosan. Alfeage dan Luwalk menyadarinya, mereka seolah telah bisa menebak apa yang akan kukatakan. Walaupun demikian aku tetap berkata, "Aku juga ingin berburu _youkai_." Aku mengucapkannya lebih karena iseng dan kebiasaan.

"Tidak boleh!" Alfeage dan Luwalk menukas bersamaan. Sedangkan disampingku Theseus tampak senewen. Reaksi yang biasa ketika aku berkata demikian.

Lalu aku mengubah penawaran. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan gadis itu keluar sendirian. Entah karena alasan khawatir,  atau karena secuil keinginan untuk menjauh dari tempat ini. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku ikut Cesia?"

"TIDAK BOLEH! TIDAK BOLEH!!" sergah Alfeage dan Luwalk, lagi-lagi bersamaan.

Aku tahu, larangan itu bukan perkara meninggalkan Dragon Castle. Klan ini punya alasan yang kuat untuk menahanku di Draqueen, dalam perlindungan tembok tinggi dan mantera yang ada di kastil. Lagi-lagi semua karena kewajiban. Aku hanyalah sebuah pion dalam papan catur yang besar. Begitu juga dengan semua orang lainnya, masing-masing memiliki tugas. Inilah tugasku disini; aku adalah jaminan agar Bangsa Naga tetap ada, semua demi agar dinasti ini tetap berdiri.

Berbagai pikiran tidak menyenangkan berputar-putar dalam benakku. Sulur-sulur jahat itu mungkin juga turun menggapai hati, mengaduk-aduk emosi di dalamnya dan mendesak ke segala arah, membuatku ingin memuntahkan kata-kata yang getir. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan untuk berada dalam situasi seperti saat ini. Dulu mereka memutuskan untuk membuatku tetap hidup dan mengecap seluruh rasa bersalah sementara mereka memilih tidak menggunakan pilihan lain yang lebih mudah – untuk mengeksekusi monster yang telah menterror kerajaan ini.

Mungkin ini memang jalan penebusanku. Satu cara untuk membayar semua dosaku, meskipun menurutku ini takkan pernah cukup, karena apa yang telah hilang takkan pernah kembali. Waktu takkan berputar kembali demi agar aku bisa membatalkan apapun bencana yang telah kumulai dulu, demi agar bisa mengenyahkan sesal yang teramat pedih ini. Rasa sesal ini terangkai begitu kuat, membelengguku pada kehidupan. Lalu sebagaimana seharusnya, setiap orang yang terikat pada kehidupan harus menggenggam kewajibannya masing-masing, karena tiada seorang pun yang tidak memiliki peranan dalam bentang pintalan takdir. 

Aku sangat memahami bagaimana rasa pedih menyeret belenggu tanggung jawab yang tidak kita kehendaki. Aku sangat mengenal setiap rasa getir dan manisnya keputusasaan, juga rasa takut akan kegagalan saat menyandang rantai itu, sementara diluar sana setiap pasang mata mengawasi setiap langkah terseok kaki yang telah letih ini. 

Bagaimanapun, aku tak menginginkan siapapun yang dekat denganku mengecap rasa kehidupan semacam itu. Meski Cesia berada dalam situasi yang sedikit berbeda, dan walau kami seringkali berselisih paham, aku tak ingin dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Cesia memang tidak terikat dengan Bangsa Naga, dia bebas pergi kapanpun dia mau dan kemanapun dia suka. Namun gadis itu punya kemampuan istimewa, dan kurasa tidak seorang pun petinggi eksekutif di Dragon Castle yang tidak mengetahuinya. Memiliki Cesia di pihak kami bagaimanapun akan menguntungkan – apapun kepentingan Bangsa Naga pada keberadaannya. Meskipun penolakannya untuk ikut dengan Vierrez tempo hari telah mengisyaratkan pengingkarannya pada Nadil, aku tetap mencemaskan setiap keputusan yang diambil gadis itu.

Kutahan amarah hingga keluar dari ruang tahta. Kesekian kalinya, bertekad untuk menelan kekecewaan ini bulat-bulat, mendesaknya masuk ke sudut terjauh hatiku. Perjuangan itu masih setengah jalan saat melihat Lord Lykouleon di koridor di samping taman. Benar-benar saat yang tidak tepat, dan aku pun tak kuasa menahan lidahku.

"Aku tidak menyangka Anda bisa melepas Cesia," cetusku tajam.

Lord Lykouleon berhenti dan menoleh padaku. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tak ada satu pun nada marah pada ucapannya, yang tersirat justru rasa penasaran bercampur dorongan agar aku mengatakan setiap uneg-uneg yang memperkeruh setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku secara tiba-tiba.

"Bukankah Anda sengaja menempatkan dia disini karena tahu tentang kekuatannya?" tuduhku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Tapi aku tidak ingin memanfaatkan Cesia untuk apapun. Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Rath?" sang raja tetap tenang, sama sekali tidak tampak tersinggung dengan ucapanku. Ia malah mengulas senyum. Sebuah senyum yang menenangkan. Namun entah mengapa mendadak aku jadi makin sebal.

"Tersenyum seperti meremehkan orang! Aku benci yang seperti itu!" kataku keras. "Aku _bukan_ bonekamu!"

"Rath!" Lord Lykouleon tampak terkejut. Satu ekspresi terkejut yang ternoda kesedihan dari sepasang mata zamrud.

Aku berpaling dan meninggalkan Lord Lykouleon di koridor, tak ingin melihat satu perasaan yang tersirat dari matanya menyebar dan menggarami perih yang menyesakkan dada. Kakiku tergesa membawaku menjauh, kabur menuju tempat persembunyian teraman di seluruh Dragon Castle - kamarku.

Aku membuka pintu kamar seperti seorang bocah ketakutan yang ingin bersembunyi dari apapun yang mengancam dan membantingnya hingga tertutup, membatasi diri dengan apapun yang ada diluar sana. Punggungku bersandar di pintu, seolah berusaha menjaga benteng perlindungan itu dari serangan. Namun keteguhanku hanya sampai sebatas itu saja ketika semua kekuatan yang membawaku ke kamar ini luruh, membuatku merosot ke lantai marmer yang dingin.

_Apa yang telah kulakukan?_

Rasa pedih itu datang lagi. Perasaan menyakitkan ini telah begitu akrab. Aku telah hafal setiap sensasinya seperti mengingat setiap letak buku favoritku di perpustakan besar Dragon Castle. Seperti sebelumnya, aku tertunduk diatas lututku, mengutuk ketololan diri. Kurapatkan kedua lutut ke dada, seolah dengan cara begitu luka tak kasat mata ini takkan mengeluarkan darah.

_Mengapa begini? Mengapa selalu sesakit ini?_

Seolah pisau yang kulemparkan malah berbalik dan menghujamku. Serangan yang sia-sia. Pertanyaan yang terus bergema di benakku dibalas oleh satu jawaban tajam yang mencemooh kebodohanku; begitulah rasa sakit jika kau menyakiti orang yang berarti bagimu.

Aku tidak membenci, meskipun aku ingin membenci. Mungkin dengan rasa benci semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah dan hatiku takkan tersentuh. Namun teori memang seringkali lebih mudah dibayangkan daripada dilakukan, sementara hati ini telah menghafal setiap doktrin kehidupanku yang sekarang. Hati ini telah mempelajari banyak hal yang tidak kupahami di kehidupanku yang dulu. Berusaha membenci orang yang menjadi kunci utama keberadaanmu di muka bumi, yang telah membesarkanmu sejak kecil hingga menjadi seorang dewasa, adalah satu kebodohan kolosal yang disebut banyak orang sebagai senjata makan tuan.

_Hatiku sakit_.

Mataku memandang kosong kearah jendela yang terbuka, berharap menemukan sedikit kedamaian. Angin berhembus pelan dan membuat tirai berwarna biru gelap berdesir. Beberapa lembar perkamen melayang jatuh dari meja di samping jendela, lalu pandanganku beralih kepada makhluk merah yang bertengger diatas meja itu.

Sesaat tadi aku benar-benar lupa Honoo ada disini, menyaksikan semua gerak-gerik frustasiku. Makhluk itu memandangku dengan bola matanya yang semerah batu mirah, aku membalas tatapannya dengan perasaan bingung dan serba salah – tak tahu ekspresi apa yang mesti kutunjukkan.

Honoo menunjukkan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan huruf besar-besar yang tidak beraturan _. 'Ada apa, Tuan?'_

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku datar sembari menghindari tatapan si naga merah.

Aku masih belum beranjak dari lantai, ketika kudengar suara langkah di koridor mendekat. Detik berikutnya, ketukan di pintu. Ketukan itu bergetar di punggungku, menembus kusen pintu.

"Rath? Bolehkah aku masuk?" suara Alfeage mengiringi ketukan selanjutnya.

Aku tidak bergerak sejengkal pun, tidak ingin membuka pintu. Honoo mengepakkan sayapnya beberapa kali, menerbangkan beberapa lembar perkamen. Aku mengangkat telunjuk kedepan bibir untuk memberinya isyarat diam.

" _Well_ , aku tahu kau marah, ngambek karena tidak diperbolehkan berburu _youkai_ ," kata Alfeage. Ketukan lagi. "Rath, kau ada di dalam, kan? Aku tidak ingin bicara sendiri disini kalau memang kau tidak ada."

Aku memutar bola mata, jengkel. Lalu sambil menggerutu dalam hati aku berdiri dari lantai dan membuka pintu. Alfeage berdiri dengan tangan terangkat hendak mengetuk lagi.

"Oh...," ucap Alfeage seraya menurunkan tangannya. Wajahnya cemberut seperti yang sering kulihat.

"Al, apakah perasaanmu sedang buruk?" cetusku asal masih sambil memegangi kenop pintu.

"Aku apa?" sahutnya, alisnya terangkat sebelah.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Lupakan saja." Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menguliahiku saat ini. "Ehm, aku sedang ingin sendirian. _Well_ , sebetulnya aku sedang menulis jurnal harianku," ucapku sembarangan. Itu alasan yang buruk, tapi hanya itu yang terlintas di benakku.

Alfeage membelalak tak percaya. "Apa?" Ia melongok kedalam kamar. Aku nyengir sambil memblokir pandangannya. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau......"

"Yeah, aku sedang menulisnya. Err, saat ini aku ingin semacam waktu pribadi." Aku tersenyum kikuk.

Alfeage terdiam sejenak, sepertinya sedang mempertimbangkan apakah ia hendak menceramahiku atau tidak. Lalu ia mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Aku ingat betul seseorang pernah mengatakan kalau aku adalah pendusta yang buruk dan tak punya bakat membual. Lebih mudah berbohong melalui tindakan daripada mengatakannya. Tapi tampaknya Alfeage memakan dustaku mentah-mentah - atau mungkin ia hanya menungguku membongkar aib sendiri.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh kabur untuk berburu _youkai_ ," kata Alfeage dengan nada memperingatkan. "Aku tahu kau akan bosan. Rune dan Thatz pergi. Crewger juga....."

Kata-kata terakhirnya membuatku merasakan sensasi seperti ketika sebuah plester luka yang dikelupas dengan cepat saat luka dibawahnya belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Aku tahu Alfeage tidak sengaja. Ia tampak salah tingkah. "Oh, Rath...... maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk....."

Kupaksa diriku untuk tersenyum, meski tahu hasilnya pasti jelek sekali. "Tidak apa-apa," ucapku. "Ehm, kalau boleh aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku."

Satu dusta lagi. Kali ini, aku tidak hanya berbohong pada Alfeage, tapi juga mendustai diriku sendiri. Sesungguhnya, aku bukannya merasa tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan pertama kali, tentu saja, malah aku jauh lebih ahli berbohong pada diri sendiri daripada pada orang lain.

"Oh ya, baiklah. Tentu saja.....," ia hendak berjalan pergi, tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. "Aku sungguh minta maaf soal kata-kataku tadi. Dan jangan lupa, kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Aku mengerti," jawabku.

Aku mengawasinya berjalan menjauh, lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar sambil mendesah. Sepertinya seharian ini suasana hatiku akan buruk sekali. Aku perlu keluar dari tempat ini, setidaknya untuk hari ini saja _._ Honoo menatapku penuh arti, kualihkan pandangan darinya untuk menghindari rasa bersalah. Kemudian tanpa mempedulikan suara goresan pena yang berarti Honoo akan memberikan pesan tertulis lagi, aku mengganti pakaian.

Honoo mendengkur pelan, kuhampiri dia sambil merapikan mantel dan kubaca pesan yang ditulisnya: _Bukankah Menteri Naga Putih bilang tidak boleh keluar?_

"Aku tidak pergi untuk berburu _youkai_ ," sergahku. "Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Kau tidak boleh ikut, Honoo."

Naga Api itu memandangku sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan skeptis.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, Teman. Aku sedang ingin sendirian saat ini. Aku akan kembali nanti, akan kutinggalkan _Imperial Dragon Sword_ disini sebagai jaminan," aku mengerling pedang yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidurku. " _Well_ , sampai nanti kalau begitu."

Kubuka jendela lebar-lebar dan bersiap melompat terjun ke bawah. Walau terkesan konyol, aku terpaksa mengambil jalan ini. Kalau ketahuan hendak keluar, mereka tidak akan membiarkanku, terutama Alfeage yang hampir setiap hari selalu marah-marah.

Pendaratanku mulus dan lancar, tapi suara langkah dari ujung bangunan membuatku kelimpungan. Tanpa ada tambahan waktu untuk berpikir, setelah celingukan kanan-kiri, aku bergegas mencari tempat bersembunyi. Nyaris berjingkat untuk meredam suara langkah, aku berlindung dan meringkuk di tengah rimbunan tanaman hias yang dipangkas dengan bentuk seperti angsa disamping kolam teratai, lalu bersembunyi ketika tiga orang prajurit naga yang sedang asyik mengobrol lewat. Setelah mereka berlalu dan menghilang dari pandangan, aku buru-buru menyelinap pergi.

Namun usaha terakhirku untuk keluar dari area kastil tidak semulus yang kuharapkan, tentu saja, aku tidak seahli Thatz dalam melakukan hal seperti ini. Saat hendak memanjat tembok pembatas terluar kastil, seorang prajurit memergokiku, sempat mengiraku penyusup. Sebagai respon otomatis, aku berlari menghindarinya, mencari jalan keluar lain.

Aku terus berlari, dan saat menengok ke belakang untuk memeriksa apa dia masih mengejarku, ternyata dia masih berusaha mengejar. Tindakanku itu rupanya membuat pria itu mengetahui wajah orang yang berusaha ditangkapnya. Dia terperanjat. Dia berhenti sambil megap-megap.

“ _My lord,_ astaga. Kukira Anda penyusup,” engahnya.

Aku pun berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. “Ehm, sayangnya bukan. Aku hanya penghuni lokal tempat ini, dan sedang ingin jalan-jalan keluar. Tapi kau malah mengejarku. Ck, ck, ck” decakku sambil mencoba berkelakar. “Tapi kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik untuk menjaga kastil. Sudah ya, aku mau pergi dulu.”

Baru saja aku mulai melangkahkan kaki dengan lebih santai, berpikir kalau aku berada dalam situasi yang aman dan bisa melewati gerbang terluar yang berada tidak jauh di depan. Tapi rupanya prajurit yang masih sibuk menarik napas itu mendadak teringat sesuatu. “Saya baru ingat, Komandan berpesan kalau Anda tidak boleh keluar.”

Aku mendesah lelah dan mengumpat dalam hati, dan sebelum dia memberikan peringatan lebih lanjut, aku sudah mulai berlari menuju gerbang depan yang terbuka dengan beberapa penjaga yang mondar-mandir.

“Tunggu _,_ Anda tak boleh pergi!” pekik si prajurit yang dengan kikuk kembali terpaksa berlari lagi. “Yang Mulia akan marah.”

Kuabaikan peringatannya. “Dia takkan marah,” sergahku. Itu benar, Lord Lykouleon takkan marah hanya karena ini. Dia hanya akan cemas, itu saja, tapi pekerjaannya jauh lebih perlu dicemaskan kan. Aku terus berlari, menambah kecepatan.

Para penjaga gerbang menoleh kaget, kemudian tampak bingung sejenak, tak tahu pasti apa yang harus dilakukan. Ini kesempatan bagus. Tapi lagi-lagi pria yang mengejarku berteriak. “Tunggu _,_ Anda tidak diijinkan keluar. _My lord!_ Seseorang tolong hentikan dia!”

Aku menembus penjagaan gerbang ketika para penjaganya masih terjebak dalam kebingungannya sendiri. Sembari berlari, aku berteriak, “Nanti aku pulang. Tidak usah repot mencariku.”

Saat memastikan tak ada yang mengejar lagi, aku berhenti berlari, sejenak mengatur napas sebelum menutup kepala dengan tudung jubah dan berjalan menuju keramaian kota Draqueen.

Warga kota dan para pendatang berbaur dalam satu kumpulan interaksi yang besar, berlalu lalang di jalan-jalan batu, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Seorang wanita tua yang berjalan dari arah pasar sambil membawa sekeranjang belanjaan, tampak letih, dan mungkin dia berjalan sembari memikirkan serentetan pekerjaan yang menantinya dirumah, juga keluarganya. Sepasang kekasih bercengkrama di teras sebuah _café_ , duduk saling berhadapan dengan suguhan dua cangkir teh dan kue pie, si gadis mencium aroma buket bunga yang dipegangnya sambil tersenyum lembut dan dibalas dengan tatapan memuja dari pria di hadapannya. Di sisi lain kota, keriuhan transaksi dan tawar-menawar masih sangat sibuk di area pasar. Setiap wajah yang kulihat di kota ini menunjukkan ekspresi yang demikian hidup. Meski sebagian besar tampak letih, tapi tetap terlihat demikian hidup, seolah tak ada selubung kepura-puraan yang menyelubunginya.

Mataku mereguk semua pemandangan yang damai itu, sementara jauh di lubuk hatiku merasa terenyuh. Aku merasa seperti zombie yang berjalan di tengah manusia. Perasaan penuh kehidupan dan kebebasan seperti itu takkan pernah kurasakan lagi. Senyum pedih tak sengaja merekah di bibirku, mengiringi pikiran getir yang merebak di benakku. Aku masih kecil saat situasi memaksaku untuk mulai memasang semua kepura-puraan, satu hal yang mungkin banyak disebut orang-orang sebagai kedewasaan. Saat itu aku memang masih menunjukkan sikap kekanakan seperti biasa, tapi aku tidak lagi berpikir dengan cara berpikir seperti seorang anak pada umumnya. Tentu saja, karena bagaimanapun jauh dibalik selubung daging, tulang, dan darah, jiwa yang mendiami tubuh ini berusia jauh lebih tua dari yang dibayangkan orang. Semua letih dari puluhan abad yang telah berlalu seolah mendera tanpa ampun sementara aku masih berjuang menyusun puzzle dari satu mozaik besar kehidupanku yang kelabu.

Seseorang yang berada dalam posisiku tidak akan merasakan kebebasan, menjalani hidup terasa seperti seolah aku telah tanpa sengaja menandatangani sebuah kontrak persetujuan untuk mengenakan rantai dan menjadi budak dari kehidupan itu sendiri. Semua adalah konsekuensi dari serangkaian panjang sebab-akibat. Semuanya adalah tentang apa yang harus dilakukan dan tidak boleh dilakukan, sesuatu yang disebut orang-orang sebagai tanggung jawab atau kewajiban. Itu sebabnya aku takkan punya waktu untuk memahami apa itu yang disebut dengan kebebasan. Seperti apakah kebebasan itu? Apakah itu adalah saat ketika seseorang berbuat sesuatu atas kehendaknya, benar-benar bertindak dengan keputusan hatinya sendiri? Bagiku itu terdengar seperti sesuatu yang mustahil; terlalu abstrak sekaligus absurd, sama tidak nyata seperti sebuah dongeng.

Tanpa terasa aku telah berjalan begitu jauh. Kakiku membawaku keluar batas kota. Jalan kota yang tertata rapi berubah menjadi jalan tanah yang akan berlumpur ketika hujan. Rapatnya bangunan kota digantikan oleh deretan hijau pepohonan dan bentangan tanah pertanian yang menyelimuti bukit-bukit rendah, dihiasi rumah-rumah mungil di kejauhan yang mengingatkanku pada ilustrasi di buku-buku dongeng yang sering dibacakan untukku saat kecil dulu. Sungguh pemandangan yang menenangkan.

Berhenti di sebuah jembatan batu yang menuju ke sebuah desa kecil, sepintas pengandaian mengetuk benak muramku, apakah semua hal akan berbeda bila aku dibesarkan di sebuah desa kecil seperti itu? Bagaimana bila aku takkan mengetahui asal-usul kelam itu? Semua yang akan kujalani adalah satu kehidupan sederhana. Apakah dengan begitu aku akan merasa bahagia? Mungkin iya. Barangkali juga aku akan bisa memahami arti kebebasan.

Namun satu kenyataan pahit menyeruak dan membuyarkan semua angan indahku. Hanya seorang raja dari Klan Naga yang mampu mengubah monster menjadi bocah kecil dengan darahnya. Kisah seperti itu sudah bukan hal yang asing dalam mitos-mitos di daratan Dusis. Buku-buku sejarah menyebutkan satu kisah tentang seorang raja agung yang mengubah salah satu putra kaum _youkai_ menjadi salah satu dari kaum manusia yang diberkati, dan mengambilnya sebagai putranya sendiri. Mereka yang membaca kisah seperti itu di dalam buku mungkin akan merasa kalau itu kisah yang bagus. Tapi sebagai seseorang yang menjalani hidup dengan berawal pada sesuatu yang kurang lebih sama seperti itu, kisahku tidak semenakjubkan yang dibayangkan orang. Jadi bayangan soal dibesarkan dalam sebuah desa kecil dan menjalani hidup yang sederhana adalah hal yang mustahil, karena tidak ada orang biasa yang mampu melakukan hal seperti mengubah monster menjadi manusia.

Sambil bersandar di birai jembatan batu, memandang ke sungai kecil yang mengalir dibawahnya, berharap menemukan sedikit kedamaian dengan memandang kejernihan aliran airnya dan suara gemericiknya yang menenangkan. Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu sejenak untuk meringankan letih, karena hidupku terasa seperti sebuah jalan buntu yang mengenaskan, tak ada jalan keluar dan tak ada ruang untuk berteriak. Aku pernah berpikir untuk kabur, minggat kemanapun yang jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang dari Dragon Castle, tapi sepertinya akan sia-sia saja karena bagaimanapun mereka selalu bisa menemukanku. Pada akhirnya aku membuat sebuah perjanjian, sebuah jaminan yang akan memastikan keamanan keluarga dan meredakan rasa cemasku sendiri, sebagai gantinya aku setuju untuk kembali pulang dan menjalani hidupku sekarang.

Tidak jauh dari jembatan batu, di hamparan tanah berumput disisi sungai, beberapa bocah kecil bermain kejar-kejaran dan bercengkerama. Derai tawa dan celoteh riang yang selaras dengan cerah cahaya sang surya, mata yang berbinar dan raut wajah yang seolah tidak mengenal kesedihan. Jiwa-jiwa yang belum ternoda oleh sisi gelap dunia. Pemandangan yang ceria itu membuatku tersenyum. Menyenangkan sekali melihat saat-saat indah seperti itu. Selama beberapa tahun mendatang, mereka mungkin akan tetap riang seperti itu, kuharap memang demikian. Kebahagiaan begitu mudah memudar, begitu rapuh bagai serpihan salju dalam genggaman tangan.

Angin berhembus agak kencang. Pohon-pohon bergemerisik, beberapa helai daun melayang gugur dan terbawa arus sungai. Angin telah membawa mendung dari pegunungan, perlahan mengubah langit yang biru menjadi putih keabu-abuan. Sembari menengadah, aku bertanya-tanya apakah langit itu masih langit yang sama seperti dulu. Apakah ada perubahan pada warna birunya, atau warna kelabu mendungnya? Adakah yang berbeda? Aku berharap bisa menemukan ketenangan saat memandangnya, sembari mengenang waktu yang lebih bahagia dulu dibawah langit biru yang sama. Aku merindukan saat-saat dimana kegelapan belum membayangi langkahku seperti sekarang, tetapi waktu tidak akan pernah berjalan mundur.

"Cih.......," aku berdecak sebal. Pandanganku kembali ke bumi. Memandang langit ternyata makin membuatku merasa tak karuan. Aku lelah terus mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, meski sulit sekali untuk berpaling dari semua angan yang terlihat sama menariknya seperti memandang langit – yang menarik, tapi juga tidak membuat segalanya terasa lebih baik.

Sudut mataku menangkap sosok seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahku, atau mungkin ia hanya akan sekedar lewat ke arah desa yang tenang itu. Ketika ia semakin dekat, ternyata ia adalah seorang pelajar; aku mengenali tunik hitamnya sebagai seragam salah satu sekolah di Draqueen, tempat dimana kebanyakan kaum berada mengirim putra-putra mereka. Tetapi bocah laki-laki itu datang dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Draqueen, dan tampak agak kotor.

Bocah itu melintas di depanku, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti dan menoleh padaku. Senyum merekah di wajahnya, senyum khas anak remaja dan aku menebak-nebak bahwa umurnya sekitar 13 tahun. Ia menghampiri dan menyapa, "Hai.”

Aku bergeming di tempat, tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan. Apakah aku harus tersenyum atau mengucap salam? Mengapa bocah itu mendadak berhenti? Kami tidak saling kenal, dan aku yakin sebelumnya kami tidak pernah berpapasan dimanapun. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia mau membuang waktu untuk menghampiri orang asing. Lagipula, aku sedang tidak siap untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain.

"Kau Bangsa Naga, ya?" tanyanya, tapi nada bicaranya lebih tepat disebut 'menyatakan' daripada bertanya.

Terkesiap, serta merta kuraba telingaku. Apa aku terlihat begitu mencolok?

Bocah itu tertawa. "Aku benar. Kau salah satu dari mereka," cetusnya.

"Bagaimana kalau bukan?" sahutku. Dia berhenti tertawa. Aku menimpali senyumnya yang menghilang dengan satu seringai yang kuharap tampak cukup jahat atau licik. "Bagaimana kalau aku _youkai_? Kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan dari ciri-ciri itu, kan."

"Kau tidak tampak seperti _youkai_ ," jawabnya ringan. Senyumnya kembali, sebuah senyum kemenangan yang tampak menyebalkan. “Aku pengamat yang cukup baik, banyak yang bilang begitu,” sesumbarnya. Bocah itu malah menghentikan perjalanannya, berdiri di sampingku sambil menghadap ke sungai. Dia terdiam sejenak, aku sudah akan menyemburkan pengusiran halus pada si bocah asing, agar tidak menggangguku disini saat dia kemudian berbalik dan bersandar pada birai jembatan, menyuarakan pendapat yang cukup menusuk, "Kurasa _youkai_ tidak punya mata yang sedih seperti itu.”

Aku tersentak, secara naluriah menjauh darinya beberapa langkah, seolah ucapan bocah itu sungguh bisa berubah menjadi bilah tajam yang mengancam untuk menusukku. Si bocah mengacuhkan reaksi defensifku, mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya karena sedang sibuk menatap beberapa burung yang terbang melintas di langit kelabu. Antara rasa terkejut dan tidak percaya, aku merasa heran bagaimana bisa seorang manusia mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku. Dia tidak mungkin bisa membaca pikiran. Ataukah aku yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan?

Bocah itu menoleh, aku memandang bola mata cokelatnya yang menatapku. "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Namaku Troy. Kau?" Ia mengulurkan tangan.

Setelah tertegun sejenak, kusambut uluran tangan bocah itu dan menjabatnya. Semuanya hanya sekedar formalitas saja. "Rath," jawabku.

Troy tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Apa kau salah satu dari prajurit naga, Rath? Kau sedang tidak bertugas?" Ia mulai mencari topik pembicaraan lain, barangkali agar ia bisa berada lebih lama disini. “Jarang ada prajurit naga yang jalan-jalan sampai kemari.”

Aku mengedikkan bahu dengan acuh. "Begitulah."

"Atau kau sedang kabur dari tugas?" timpal Troy sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak." Aku melotot padanya. "Lalu kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tahu kau kabur,” balasku.

Troy terkekeh. "Aku hanya ingin menyegarkan pikiranku," ucapnya santai.

Aku melirik bocah itu, ujung tunik hitam dan jubahnya yang ternoda lumpur. Pasti ia sudah berkeliaran entah kemana seharian ini. Meskipun demikian, ia tidak terlihat seperti anak yang berandalan. Ada sorot kecerdasan dalam matanya, dan seraut cemas di wajahnya yang lebih mirip seorang anak rumahan yang pertama kali minggat dari rumah atau membolos jam belajarnya di sekolah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Troy, ia menangkap tatapan menyelidikku.

"Tidak ada," sahutku. Lalu satu opini jujur itu pun terlepas dari bibirku. "Hanya saja, kupikir kau tidak tampak seperti seorang pelajar nakal yang suka membolos."

"Begitukah menurutmu?" Troy mengerlingku. Sangat tipikal seorang remaja, ia membalas serangan. "Bagaimana kalau kubilang kau juga tidak tampak seperti orang yang _stress_ , setidaknya kalau dilihat sekilas." Bocah itu tersenyum, merasa menang.

Aku mendengus sebal. Barangkali dia memang tidak hanya sesumbar soal kelebihannya. Sebelumnya aku mengira hanya bangsa peri yang peka.

"Aku melihatnya, Rath, matamu menunjukkan kau orang yang tidak bahagia. Kau bisa saja menutupinya dengan gestur atau senyum seperti apapun, tapi mata adalah salah satu bagian tubuhmu yang tidak akan berbohong," sambung Troy. Satu serangan yang cukup telak.

Aku tercekat, tidak menyangka seorang bocah berwajah alim mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu terus terang. Tapi Troy tetaplah seorang remaja. Bukankah remaja biasanya selalu mengungkapkan apa saja yang terlintas di benaknya?

"Tidak sopan bicara begitu, kau tahu. Apalagi pada orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu," cetusku. Padahal sebenarnya aku juga sering bersikap tidak sopan. Aku hanya ingin membela diri, karena bocah ini telah memasuki wilayah teritorialku. Jarang ada orang yang langsung mengkonfrontasi langsung pendapatnya mengenai diriku, dan menyatakan langsung suatu kebenaran yang selalu kuhindari.

Setelah itu Troy tidak melontarkan sepatah katapun. Matanya memandang kearah sekelompok anak-anak yang bermain di padang rumput, tapi aku tahu bukan mereka yang sedang dipandangnya karena ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Mendung semakin gelap. Angin yang bertiup sedikit kencang, menarik awan hujan dari pegunungan, dan membawa serta satu layang-layang yang dimainkan anak-anak di padang rumput – terlepas dari tangan mungil yang sebelumnya menggenggam talinya. Tidak akan ada senja yang indah hari ini. Anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu berlarian ke arah desa, pulang.

"Troy, bukankah kau seharusnya pulang? Orang tuamu akan cemas kalau kau belum pulang," ujarku. Aku bukan sekedar menyuruhnya pergi agar bisa sendirian berkutat dengan pikiranku, tapi gelap dan dingin yang sebentar lagi menjelang bukanlah tempat yang baik baginya.

Troy bergeming diam. Sifat keras kepala, atau mungkin sakit hati yang membuatnya tetap berkeras ingin berada disini dan enggan melangkahkan kakinya untuk meniti jalan pulang.

"Pulanglah, Troy," ulangku.

Troy berdecak, menghela napas panjang, lalu mendongak padaku. "Kau takkan pernah  mengerti," ujarnya pelan.

Mungkin ia tidak benar-benar ingin melontarkan kata-kata itu padaku. Kata-kata itu barangkali lebih ingin dikatakannya pada orang lain. Tapi kalau pun ia memang ingin mengatakannya padaku, aku bisa saja melontarkannya kembali. Tidak seorang pun dari kami yang merasa dimengerti. Juga, tidak seorang pun dari kami yang memahami mengapa roda kehidupan yang berputar di bumi ini demikian rumit dan terkadang menyakitkan untuk disaksikan. Apalagi bagi remaja seperti dirinya, yang baru menempuh tidak lebih dari dua dekade hidupnya. Masih banyak hal yang perlu disaksikan olehnya dan dipahami, dan kalau beruntung – setelah puluhan atau ratusan renungan – barangkali saja waktu akan membungkam semua pertentangan dalam dirinya.

Kemudian ia beranjak menjauh, berjalan menuju Draqueen. Kupandangi sosoknya yang semakin lama semakin kecil dan menghilang di persimpangan jalan yang rapat oleh pohon-pohon birch. Aku pun kembali pada kesendirianku, bebas berperang dengan benakku sendiri, dan bertekad akan membuatnya diam sebelum kembali pulang. Aku hanya ingin menyingkirkan perasaan tidak enak setelah melontarkan kata-kata itu tadi siang. Entah mengapa terasa menyakitkan.

Langit semakin gelap. Angin menerbangkan lebih banyak dedaunan, mengajak daun-daun kering berdansa di tengah hamparan warna monokrom. Satu putaran tarian ceria saat kehidupan memudar, ketika warna hijau yang semarak berubah menjadi warna kecokelatan yang kusam terbilas oleh bergulirnya musim. Alam tampak demikian murung, dan hatiku turut serta mengiringi kemuraman itu. Meski begitu, hujan tidak kunjung datang. Langit seolah menahan tangisnya.

Pikirku melayang ke Dragon Castle, dan rasa enggan menyergap. Rasa enggan yang sudah sangat akrab, selalu menyapa saat aku sedang tidak berada dalam kungkungan dinding tinggi disana. Semua kilau keindahan tempat itu – warna-warni mural yang mengisahkan ratusan cerita, segala kemewahan _baroque,_ dan pilar-pilar putih tinggi – semua tak ubahnya jeruji-jeruji pada sangkar emas. Sebesar apapun keinginanku untuk meninggalkan tempat itu selamanya, bagaimanapun aku pasti kembali. Bukan karena janji yang kukatakan kalau aku pasti kembali. Bukan pula kode kehormatan yang mengharuskanku menepati apa yang kuucapkan itu, tapi seutas rantai tak kasat mata yang disebut kewajiban yang tersegel oleh janji masa lalu – sungguh satu cara yang efektif untuk mengikatku dalam sangkar emas itu.

Alam meredup, perlahan tapi pasti, menuju gelap. Malam datang lebih cepat, karena mendung kelabu menghalangi rona swastamita. Di kejauhan, kerlip lampu desa tampak riang, kontras dengan kegelapan merengkuhku.

Angin kembali bertiup, hembusannya serasa sutra yang berdesir membelai kulitku. Kemudian setetes air jatuh, mendarat diatas keningku. Sepertinya langit tak sanggup lagi menahan kemurungannya. Sebentar lagi, semua perasaan berat yang menggayuti awan akan tumpah, bumi akan dibasahi air mata langit. Saat aku menengadah, menyambut hujan, setetes air hujan jatuh lagi. Kali ini tepat di bawah mataku, serta merta aku memejamkan mata karena terkejut, dan tetesan air hujan itu mengalir di pipiku.

Berikutnya tetes hujan jatuh semakin besar dan lebat, bahkan tanpa didahului oleh gerimis yang malu-malu. Hujan deras mengguyur bumi, dengan segera membuatku basah kuyup. Namun aku tetap bergeming dan terpaku. Tercenung, merasakan setiap bulir air dan mendengar suaranya dengan segenap hati. Betapa suara itu terdengar bagai rintihan tangis.

Semua pilu, letih, dan sesal semakin jelas dibawah guyuran hujan, seolah kebekuan yang membuatku nyaris mati rasa telah meleleh dan menelanjangi setiap luka dibaliknya. Aku ingin segala kepedihan ini mengalir bersama air hujan. Satu luka yang tertoreh tadi siang, masih terasa nyeri. Inilah satu hal konyol tentang emosi manusia, saat mengucapkan kata-kata penuh amarah, alih-alih hanya menimbulkan luka pada satu pihak saja, kata-kata itu memantul kembali seperti boomerang.

Segalanya terasa tidak sesuai dan salah. Aku merasa remuk dan tidak berbentuk. Terdesak oleh keputusasaan aku pun berteriak – berteriak sekeras-kerasnya – untuk mengenyahkan kepedihan. Suaraku bersatu dengan deru air hujan. Namun sepertinya itu tidak cukup untuk mengeluarkan semua rasa yang menyesakkan dada. Aku terengah-engah, terhuyung-huyung, dan jatuh berlutut di tanah berlumpur. Seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan arah, aku pun terduduk dan bersandar pada birai batu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain tertunduk diatas kedua lututku dan terisak tak berdaya.

Kupejamkan mataku seolah dengan begitu akan membuat segalanya lebih mudah. Meskipun sepertinya sia-sia saja. Tidak akan ada yang berubah, apa yang kujalani bukan sekedar mimpi buruk yang bisa dengan mudah dilupakan saat terbangun dari tidur.

Hujan perlahan mereda hingga hanya menyisakan sunyi yang hanya diinterupsi oleh suara arus sungai yang meluap. Wangi petrikor yang masih tersisa, mengambang di udara malam, memberikan rasa damai dan tenang yang hanya sesaat sebagai satu penghiburan efemeral. Tapi ketengangan yang ditawarkannya tidak mencapaiku, tidak peduli begitu lembut aromanya menyelimuti bumi yang basah. Saat mengangkat wajah, separuh hatiku setengah berharap untuk melihat salah seorang yang kukenal, tapi cepat-cepat kutepis harapan itu. Sebagai gantinya, kutatap hampa kegelapan di depanku, sementara kerlip lampu desa kecil membuatku cemburu dan gemintang cahaya Kota Draqueen di kejauhan memanggilku pulang. Melihatnya dari kejauhan memberikan kesan yang berbeda.

Angin malam yang berhembus membuatku menggigil. Satu tindakan naluriah yang kulakukan, merapatkan mantel panjang yang sudah basah kuyup, terasa seperti kebodohan yang tak ada gunanya. Sementara itu, kepalaku berdenyut-denyut pening dan aku berusaha mengacuhkannya karena benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan apapun.

Suara samar langkah menapaki jalan berlumpur tidak membuatku menoleh. Disaat seperti ini, bahkan bila ada youkai yang hendak menyerang, mungkin aku takkan bergerak menghindar. Lagipula aku memang tidak membawa senjata apapun. Di tempat seperti ini, meskipun di pinggiran kota dan jauh dari keramaian, serangan youkai relatif jarang pada masa sekarang. Pemilik suara langkah itu barangkali hanya salah satu penduduk desa, atau hanya seorang pengembara yang kebetulan lewat. Siapapun orang itu, dia tidak akan peduli padaku. Saat ini aku hanya akan terlihat seperti tunawisma kotor atau seorang pemabuk.

Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melihat siapakah pemilik langkah kaki itu hingga kudengar suara penuh wibawa, namun lembut yang amat familiar.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Rath."

Aku nyaris mengira salah dengar, atau setengah bermimpi karena udara dingin ini perlahan membuatku sedikit mengantuk. Namun saat aku menengadah, menatap sosok jangkung yang diterangi oleh cahaya dari lentera kecil yang dibawanya. Lord Lykouleon balas menatapku dan tersenyum lega. Serta merta aku menunduk lagi, menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Sejak tadi aku mencarimu. Raseleane cemas karena kau belum pulang. Alfeage marah-marah, mengira kau kabur dengan meninggalkan Honoo dan pedangmu. Oh, sungguh sulit menghindarinya agar aku bisa mencarimu."

Aku tertegun. Tidak ingin mengatakan apapun. Lagipula aku masih sangat sibuk membereskan kekacauan di dalam hatiku. Sepenggal sesal, secuil rasa bersalah, dan segores perih masih merundung. 

"Rath, aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu marah. Apa yang kau katakan membuat hatiku sakit, membuatku merasa tidak bertanggungjawab dan tidak peduli," Lord Lykouleon berkata.

Aku masih tidak mampu menengadah ke arah pria yang telah membesarkanku. Segala perlawanan yang kulakukan bukanlah masa pemberontakan seorang anak yang beranjak dewasa pada keluarganya atau pada dunia. Ini semua hanyalah pertentangan dengan diriku  sendiri yang tidak mampu kuungkapkan. Kekecewaanku pada Lord Lykouleon dan mereka yang mengetahui rahasia asal-usulku hanyalah ketidakpahaman terhadap semua alasan mereka untuk mempertahanku disini. Dan diatas itu semua, tak terbilang rasa takut yang membayangi setiap hariku; rasa takut saat monster yang tertidur itu terbangun, menelanku dari dalam, dan merusak apapun yang berusaha kulindungi.

Ucapanku tadi siang juga adalah satu ekspresi pertentangan itu, yang semestinya tidak kusuarakan secara terang-terangan.

"Kumohon, jangan membuatku merasa demikian. Demi Tuhan, aku peduli padamu, Rath."

Aku terkesiap dan memberanikan diri untuk menengadah, barangkali saja satu gestur itu akan cukup untuk menjawab semua yang dikatakannya. Namun seraut kesedihan di wajah sang Raja Kerajaan Dragoon dan Kaisar Dusis seketika menusukku kembali.

Kata _maaf_ tidak mampu kuucapkan. Ego hitam yang terus meringkuk di sudut hati menahan kata itu agar tidak lolos dari mulutku, ngotot berteriak kalau sang raja juga turut bersalah – keberadaanku sekarang dan kepedihan tak terperi ini adalah serangkaian sebab-akibat dari apa yang sudah diputuskannya di masa lalu. Kontradiksi ini yang terus melukaiku.

"Mari kita pulang," ajak Lord Lykouleon. Selagi aku terus membisu, menyandarkan payung yang dibawanya pada birai jembatan, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. “Ayo kita pulang, Rath. Semua sudah menunggu.”

Rasa enggan untuk pulang menahanku bergeming di tempat. Tetapi diluar kehendak itu – kusambut uluran tangannya. Lord Lykouleon menarikku hingga berdiri, meski sejenak keseimbanganku goyah dan terhuyung-huyung hendak jatuh, tangannya yang kokoh menangkapku. Penolakanku terhadap dirinya serta merta kembali muncul ke permukaan, aku melepaskan diri dari dekapannya. Meskipun demikian, sebelah lengan Lord Lykouleon masih terulur seolah memastikan aku tidak akan jatuh lagi, satu gestur darinya yang entah mengapa membuat hatiku semakin berantakan. Semua sikap dan ucapanku, dan perlakuan apa yang kudapat sebagai balasannya, terasa seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang sebagai ‘air susu dibalas dengan air tuba’. Betapapun getir yang kurasakan, setiap penolakanku tetap terlihat sebagai sebuah pemberontakan yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan. Aku tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh bermaksud melukainya.  

"Kau tampak kacau sekali," kata Lord Lykouleon.

Itu bukan sekadar kata-kata kosong yang diucapkannya untuk mengomentari penampilanku saat ini yang kotor dengan noda lumpur disana-sini, aku menangkap kecemasan dalam nada bicaranya. Lord Lykouleon meletakkan lentera kecilnya di tanah. Ia melepaskan jubahnya dan memakaikannya padaku.

"Kita harus cepat pulang. Kau bisa sakit kalau basah kuyup begini, Rath," ucapnya sambil merapatkan jubahnya diatas tubuhku. "Lagipula Alfeage akan memarahi setiap orang di kastil kalau kita tidak cepat kembali."

Lord Lykouleon memungut kembali lenteranya. Kemudian menggandeng tanganku dan mulai melangkah, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya saat aku masih kecil. Namun aku tetap tertegun di tempatku sehingga Lord Lykouleon berhenti dan berbalik.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam. Ada begitu banyak hal yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan, bahkan bila aku hendak mengungkapkannya pada diriku sendiri. Kata-kata itu jatuh berguguran, tertimbun di dasar hatiku.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Rath?"

Betapa sulitnya untuk mengucapkan suatu kejujuran, apa yang selama ini kupendam. Terlalu banyak hingga aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin kuungkapkan. Aku takut untuk melukai.

Kiranya cukup luka yang sudah kutimbulkan tadi siang.

"Yang Mulia melupakan payung Anda." Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

Lord Lykouleon menatapku sejenak, seolah berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan. Betapapun sering aku mengucapkan kebohongan, aku tidak pernah bisa menjadi seorang pendusta ulung. Selama ini aku hanya mampu menutupinya dengan senyuman. Namun saat senyuman itu tidak mampu kuberikan, seperti saat ini, aku lebih suka untuk tidak memandang langsung mata orang yang berbicara denganku.

Seulas senyum Lord Lykouleon tampak di sudut mataku. "Biarkan saja. Kita tidak membutuhkannya," ujarnya. Ia menarikku dalam dekapannya dan berjalan.

Aku melangkah dalam pelukannya, dengan perasaan yang halai-balai dan terserak. Aku benci mengakui bahwa berada dalam dekapannya membuatku merasa hangat dan nyaman. Rasa nyaman ini yang mungkin dirasakan oleh semua orang saat berada dalam rengkuhan tangan yang telah menentukan keberadaannya di bumi – bagiku, inilah kehangatan tangan seorang ayah.

Dalam kehangatan itu, aku menahan kepedihan hati ini.[]

* * *

 

 

**Nov/28/08**

**Direvisi: Okt/25/16**

 

* * *

 

 

**Penulis ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada:  
**

**Hino Sakura:** Reviewer pertama saat naskah ini dipublikasikan di situs sebelah ^_^. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan tentang kekeliruan penggunaan tanda bacanya. Well, semoga revisi kali ini dirasa cukup, karena saya membuat banyak perubahan dari naskah awal yang dipublikasikan tahun 2009.

**Licarline Aida Clyne:** Senang menemukan salah satu penggemar komik Dragon Knights yang juga berminat pada sejarah kuno. Terima kasih atas semua apresiasi saat naskah ini pertama kali dipublikasikan beberapa tahun lalu, dan saya mohon maaf karena sudah membuatmu "ingin menangis". Akhirnya naskah ini saya revisi, dan kalaupun kau menemukan naskah ini disini dan membacanya lagi --- dan merasa ingin menangis lagi, sepertinya saya harus memohon maaf lagi hehhehe... 

**Minnie Satsuki:** Terima kasih banyak atas kesediaannya untuk mengorbankan perasaan demi membaca naskah yang membuatmu baper. *buru-buru kabur sebelum dicambuk*

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FFN and Wattpad with same title.


End file.
